Orangutank
is a recurring antagonist of Power Players. He is a toy cyborg gorilla who's one of Madcap's henchmen. Appearance Orangutank is a gorilla cyborg with red irises, black pupils, and four gray fingers and four gray toes. He is all blue, but he have some gray joints, and he has various red energy disks on his back. Personality Designed to be a cross between King Louie and the Terminator, Orangutank behaves like an actual feral animal. He is very loud, wild, and uncivilized, often making noises instead of talking. However, when Orangutank does talk, his speech often comes out as garbling and it's often hard for others to understand him. Because of Orangutank's behavior, his desire is to turn the city into a jungle by destroying every man-made structure in his path so he could rule it as a king. Orangutank also seems to not be the most intelligent of Madcap's henchmen, as seen in "Savage Axel" when he planned to plant a tree to overrun his enemies' territory, unaware that a tree takes many years to grow. Abilities Orangutank has enhanced senses and physical abilities which allows him to be powerful enough to attack and restraint others. But aside from his extraordinary strength, Orangutank can use his red energy disks that are on his back like a buzzsaw to sharply cut any materials or attack his enemies during a fight. He can also shoot his buzzsaws into the air and makes them leave his back if necessary. Orangutank is also able to create a forcefield around him by using his energy disks that can be impenetrable to break. In "Knockout", he is shown to able to produce loud sound vibrations by pounding on his chest. Relationships Porcupunk Porcupunk and Orangutank seem to be very close since they're the first toys Madcap made them come to life by the Minergy battery after "Unboxing Part 2". Whenever Madcap leaves his lair to fight with the Power Players, Porcupunk and Orangutank are usually seen with him as his henchmen. Porcupunk is shown to at least understand Orangutank whenever he talks and often tries to translate his garbling whenever someone else doesn't understand him. But even though Porcupunk is viewed as his friend, Orangutank wants to have him as his "manservant" once he successfully rules the city as a jungle, as revealed in "Savage Axel". Madcap Orangutank does his best to follow Madcap's many orders to defeat the Power Players, though in situations when Madcap gets angry at him for whatever reason, he can get nervous or frustrated. Power Players Overall, Orangutank is the sworn enemy to the entire Power Players team after Madcap forces him into joining his side after "Unboxing Part 2". Sightings Episodes Trivia * According to Uncle Andrew in "Unboxing Part 1", Orangutank is a rare collector's item. * In a way, Orangutank have indirectly caused Axel to find the Power Bandz and released Madcap and the Power Players from the Toy Box. In "Unboxing Part 1", Axel was playing with him and Porcupunk when they're both in a dormant state and Axel causes one of Orangutank's legs to fall off. When Axel is trying to fix Orangutank's leg, he accidentally tosses a screwdriver away and it rolls to Uncle Andrew's lab, causing the entire series conflict to happen. * Orangutank is a cross between King Louie from the Disney's film adaptation of The Jungle Book and the Terminator from the titular film.https://www.powerplayers.tv/ Category:Toys Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters